What Drinking Does to You
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: TwoBit comes home late drunk. The only one home is his eight year old sister. First sad story I have done!


Ok new story! One-Shot! This is sad! It involves people dieing!

I don't own the Outsiders!

One night Two-Bit came home late. It was around 3am. It was drunk and mad about something. His sister was sitting on the coutch lightly sleeping, waiting for him to come home. Their mom was out of town and Two-Bit was left in charge of his sister. It has been a week since she left, and all Two-Bit as done was take her to school. Two-Bit bagged his foot on the leg table waking his sister while he let a stream of swear words.

"Two what's wrong?" His sister asked looking up at him. Fear coming to her eyes.

Suddenly she was hit across the face, making her fall to the ground.

"Two... Stop it please..." She bagged her older brother as she slowly sat up looking at him.

"Come to brother Shelley." Two-Bit said clearly had over a six pack of bozz.

Shelley shook her head."No, Two..." she said slowy.

Two-Bit stumbled over to her. She couldn't move her body from where she was. He punched her and slapped her over and over till Shelley kicked in the groin and ran for her room. Leaving her brother knocked out in the living room.

The next morning Two-Bit woke up with a meager hang over. He looked around to see were he was. He notice he was in the living room at his place. He looked down at his hands. A bit of blood was on them. Right around the finger tips. He looked around for his sister who was normally on the coutch.

In the pit of his stomach he felt something bad happened last night but he couldn't put his finger on it. He went to the bathroom and took a shower. To try and get the guilty felling off of him. When he got out of the shower he felt much better. He took a few asprines, to stop his headache. He then went to his sister's room to find the door shut.

Two-Bit screeched behind his head. Confused on why his sister door was closed. Two-Bit begging Two-Bit walked in her room with out knocking.

Shelley looked at him. Her face was all red, dried up tear stream face with bruises all over her face and dried up blood.

"Shelley what happen?"Two-Bit said walking over to his little sister's bed. But she moved away from him."Shelley come here. What's the matter?"

"I HATE YOU KEITH MATTHEWS!" She yelled at him as she got up and ran out of her room.

Two-Bit just sat there for a minute. The blood on his fingertips. The dried blood on his sister's face fingers. They added up to one thing. He did it to her. He hurt his little sister. He made her hate him. He sat in her room for about 15 minutes hopping she would come back. But she never did. He got up and walked out of her room. He searched all over the house for her. He finally gave up and sat on the coutch thinking of what he did.

_'I destroyed her. I destroyed my little sister. It was all because I was drunk. Now she hates me. I know that know... She never calls me Keith unless she is really mad at me. But... Oh God! I don't know what to do now. Mom's never going to trust me ever again. I killed my family.' _Two-Bit thought bitterly to him self.

He got up and left the house heading over to the Curtis', hopping at lest one of them as seem her. She normally hangs out with Johnny and Pony.

_'Please let her be there.' _Two-Bit thought to him self as he cut though the lot. He noticed Johnny sleeping on the car seat.

"Hey! Johnnycakes!" He yelled and ran over to him. Johnny jumped at the sound of Two-Bit's voice.

"Oh, hey Two-Bit." Johnny said while rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"Johnny have you seen Shelley any where's?" Two-Bit asked looking at the younger boy.

Johnny shook his head."No. Why something happen?"

"Errrr... Kinda..." Two-Bit said slowy.

"Okay what happen?" Johnny asked looking up at the older greaser. Knowing something was really wrong seeing Two-Bit wasn't grinning like he always is. Two-Bit sat down.

"Well... Last night I went out to this party at Bucks. I told Shelley that I was going out for the night, and I wont be back till late." Two-Bit said sitting on the car seat.

"So you left you eight-year-old sister home by her self where someone can brake in and hurt her?"

"I wish it was someone else." Two-Bit muttered.

"What? You mean she got beaten up? By who?" Johnny's eyes were felled with saddens, confusion, and anger. He loved Shelley like a sister and she felt safe with him around. To say the truth, Shelley was the only girl around that loved him that was not part of his family. Well loved him like a brother sister relaship.

"Me..."Two-Bit replied while looking down. He wasn't the same Two-Bit that he had knew all those years ago. He wasn't laughing, or grinning. His gray eyes, were filled with sadness, anger, but mainly hurt.

Johnny was silent. He knew Two-Bit was up-set about all of this. Johnny knew that Shelley hated when he would drink so much. It scared her to much. To say the truth, it scared Johnny some too. He knows what drinking can do to someone. He's felt it before.

"Come on lets go get the gang." Johnny said seeing Two-Bit wants going say anything.

Two-Bit nodded slowy and getting up.

After Johnny told the gang what happen they were surprised to see that Two-Bit wasn't talking or being is loud mouth self.

The gang searched every wheres, but no sign of her any wheres...

Two-Bit went home and sat on the coutch hopping his sister will show up. But no such lucky. There was knock on the door. He jumped up hopping it would someone knowing where his sister went too.

When he opened the door it was a police officer.

"Are you Keith Matthews?" he said looking at Two-Bit.

"Yes." Two-Bit replied looking at the officer.

"I'm sorry to inform you that your mother, Rachel Susan Matthews was killed on directedfrom a drunk drive, and" The officer continued.

_'And? Why and?' _Two-Bit thought to him self.

"You younger sister Shelley Susan Rachel Rose Matthews was found dead in East End park by the fountain, with a split neck." The officer finished, then turned to walk away and back to his car.

Two-Bit shut the door. He lead against the back of it and slide down to the ground. He bared his head in his hands and cried.

He lost the only family he had left. He felt it was his fault for both of them. His sisters he could have not gone to the party and stayed home with her, and his moms. He could have gotten a job to help out but he didn't want to. Now he was the only one left. He slowly got up and went to the kitchen. He went to the fridge and reached for a beer. He took it out and looked at it.

Anger arived in his eyes. He smashed the bottle to pieces. He promised him self that he would never drink again and if he did he would kill him self.

His promised lasted for two mouths. The same day has the funrle for his mother and sister. He had one drink.

He shaterd the bottle, like he did two mouths ago that same day it all happened. He brought the broken bottle to his neck. He slit his own throat.

Two hours later that same day the gang came over to see if Two-Bit was ok. They new about the promise he made. When they walked in side there faces whited as white as sheets.

Two-Bit lade there in a pool of his own blood. Dead.

How was that? My every first sad story! I know my boyfriend will be really sad, cause Two-Bit is his favorite character! But please review for it! I did the best I could with the spelling!


End file.
